Titleless
by Musical-Storm
Summary: A girl named Storm known as well as L moved from Japan to America and now lives in LA with Mello and Matt. Her first night there she learns that early in the morning two guests will be there. What happens when she meets the one she never knew?
1. Chapter 1

Titleless Chapter One

Titleless Chapter One

Storm layed on her belly, her arms wrapped around the corner of her pillow. She was on her, well Mello's couch. Storm now lived in America. The TV was on, flickering every few seconds. Her eyes were closed, but the young girl was awake. The figure on the couch lay dormant, listening to the low volume of the television when she heard two people walking up the hallway, whispering to another. Half-asleep, Storm listened to the conversation.

"_Matt, the sheep and L are coming here. We'll just haveta deal with it," _one of the men whispered. Storm lay there, inferring this was Mello, and the other Matt.

Matt reluctantly replied, _"I understand, but I wonder how Storm will take it. She's never met Near before. We should tell her. He'll be here before she wakes up anyway."_

The next thing the girl on the couch knew was that she was being shaken slightly.

"Wake up." Storm heard softly, almost in a whisper.

" Uh…whahuh?" She stuttered quietly and sat up slowly.

Mello and Matt sat down in the two chairs across the room from the sleepy girl, "We have some guests comein' over tomorrow from Tokyo, early in the morning. We just learned this about an hour ago. We wanna confront you about it.," Matt spoke softly, " After you left Wammy House another kid came. We called him Near. He was another kid in line to be L's successor. Those two guests that are coming tomorrow are Near and L to work with us more on the Kira case-"

"L's coming?! L? Practically my big brother?! He's coming?! EEK!" Storm shrilled excitedly.

Matt continued, "Before you get to excited, let me finish. Me and Mello don't care for Near as we do L. In fact, you'll hear us make fun of him from time to time. We just need to warn you about their incoming so you don't kill us when they're here when you wake up. Get excited, go to sleep. Whatever the hell you want. See ya in the mornin'."

"Thanks for letting me know Mail. I think I'll conserve my excited gigglyness for tomorrow morning," Storm replied in a smarty pants tone.

"Night, Sakaki," Mello hugged Storm and the blonde along with Matt went into the study hidden in the warehouse.

Storm soon resumed her position on the couch and then the silent figure drifted off to sleep to the flickering lights of the television.


	2. Chapter 2

Titless Chapter Two

Titless Chapter Two

The next morning Storm awoke on Mello's bed. She heard four different voices in the living room. The young detective arose from the bed and went into the living room in her pajamas.

In the two chairs Mello and Matt were in the night before sat a white haired boy and L. But, too ecstatic to even care about this albino, Storm saw L and went ballistic. Storm had a shit fit. L, in his own way, had one too.

Storm looked at the white haired boy ten or fifteen minutes later and inferred this was Near. Storm confronted the "genius". "Storm. Also known as Sakaki Otaru. You must be Near."

"Yes, Near. Nate Rivers if we're talking real names. I understand you went to Wammy House before me. Am I correct?" Near asked.

"Yes you are correct, Near. I need you and Storm to get to know each other better," L answered for Storm.

Storm glanced at Mello, "Yes sir. I must confront Mihael before my conversation with Near, sir."

"Go on," L spoke softly, " Right now I am discussing some important matters for the Kira Case with Matt, but sooner or later I will need to speak with Mello. But you may have him for a bit."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

In Mello's Room

"Why the hell did I wake up in here? God knows what goes on in here!" Storm asked angrily.

Mello paused a moment. One person he is scared of is Storm, "Matt and me, we needed a….a place to sit. Yhea."

"Even though it was pretty comfortable, thanks. But, whatever," Storm waved off Mello and walked back into the living room, only to find Matt and L left, and only Near was there.

"Are you planning on calling me Nate?" the white haired boy questioned.

Storm was shocked the boy would asked such a thing. But then she understood, as she called Matt and Mello but Mihael and Mail, "Those two have worked their way up to it. So do you. Anyways, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I am sixteen, leader of the SPK, fangirl approved, since I user finger puppets to help myself comprehend the Kira Case, everyone thinks I'm just like a little kid, obsessed with TransFormers and whatnot. Currently single." All the boy could think of came out his mind and into the open, and next Storm took the floor.

"I am sixteen years young, part of my life is dedicated to solving the Kira Case. Until one month ago I worked on the Kira Case by myself, but still I was known very well to the Japanese public. Then that one month ago, I began to work with my childhood friends to solve the Kira Case, and that is why I am now living here with Mihael and Mail. I can be complicated and moody. I love anything black, dark purple, or dark red. I like to watch anime and I am currently single," and Storm too explained herself.

The two teenagers stood from their spots in the living room and shook hands, then sat back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Titleless Chapter 3

Titleless Chapter 3

That night the people staying in the warehouse went to a fancy French restaurant called De La Vee.

"Okay, I understand your point, Matt. But if manage to find a notebook, I think it should be examined, then burned, or used for a trap . Your point on the other hand is finding a notebook and automatically know who the owner is, then killing him," Matt and Near bated quietly. L, Mello, and a Storm were busy looking at the menu of food, and confronting each other about what to order.

"Now Ryuuzaki, you have to choose food that is not sugary and eat it before you get your deserts," Storm scolded L for choosing cake and other deserts first.

Since the gang was out in public and in secrecy at this time, they had fake names, L's being Ryuuzaki, Mello as Mark, Matt as Matt (such a common name), Storm as Selena, and Near as Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel," Storm caught both the boy's attention," Both of you, pick your food before the waitor comes, please."

"Wow," L muffled under his breath.

Storm heard this, but could not understand what he said,"Beg your pardon."

Mello answered for him,"You said…please."

"That's amazing," Matt finished.

"Believe it or not I do have manners, I've just lived away from you guys or so long you don't know it. But now that I'm living here, you'll have all the time you need."

"Really now," the cake-obsessed man questioned. Just then the waitor arrived to order, and shortly after the five got their food.


	4. Chapter 4

Titleless Chapter 4

Titleless Chapter 4

That night Storm decided everyone should watch a movie. So, the sixteen year old pulled out a few scary movies and everyone chose.

Majority won.

"All who would like to leave the room, speak now or forever hold your fear," Storm spoke all too evily.

"Is this really gonna be as scary as you make it sound?" Near asked cautiously.

"Go swallow a lego," Storm insulted the albino, shoving the DVD in the player.

The movie was _White Noise_.

After the movie Storm went to sleep on the couch, Mello and Matt in their own room**s**, Near on the other couch, and L in the chair. Right before Storm fell asleep, she thought, _That's not natural, _looking directly at L.

_**(AN, sorry for the short chappie u guys…. In my notebook it's like two pages, but apparently it doesn't count how many pages a chappie is on a computer. Huggles and kisses..-Storm.)**_


End file.
